A prior art example of a back door structure for an automobile will now be described. FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a rear portion of an automobile that includes a back door. FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view taken along line IX-IX in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 8, the automobile 100 includes a back door 102 that is, for example, of an upward-swinging type. The back door 102 opens and closes a back door opening 105 of a vehicle body 104. As shown in FIG. 9, the back door 102 includes a back door frame 107, a back window 109, and a blind 111. The back door frame 107 includes a window frame 113. The window frame 113 includes an inner panel 114 and an outer panel 115. The inner panel 114 includes an inner edge and an outer edge, each including a flange 114a. In the same manner, the outer panel 115 includes an inner edge and an outer edge, each including a flange 115a. The two flanges 114a of the inner panel 114 are joined with the two flanges 115a of the outer panel 115. Thus, the window frame 113 is box-shaped and has a structure with a closed cross section.
The back window 109 is adhered by an adhesive 117 to a side wall of the window frame 113 that is located at the outer side of the vehicle (more specifically, side wall 115b of outer panel 115). The blind 111 is adhered to the back window 109 by, for example, a double-sided tape (not shown). The blind 111 includes a cover 121 that covers a gap 119 between the back window 109 and the window frame 113 (more specifically, flange 115a of outer panel 115). The blind 111 conceals the gap 119 so that the gap 119 is not exposed to the outside when the back door 102 is open. This improves the aesthetic appeal of the back door 102. The blind 111 is not joined with the flanges 115a of the outer panel 115. Further, the structure in which the back window is adhered to the window frame of the back door frame is described in, for example, patent document 1.